


Forgotten Birthday?

by Giant_Gyeomie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam is a little shit, Fluff, Jackson is a good boyfriend, M/M, Mark is shy, Mark threatens to kill Jackson alot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie
Summary: Mark and Jackson are basically married but Jackson still takes Mark on cheesey dates with some help from their friends.Or it's Mark's birthday and he thinks everybody forgot.





	Forgotten Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animeconfession12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/gifts).

> I wrote this for my sister. I hope you all enjoy it as well.

Jackson nervously looked at Jaebum "you think he'll like it?"

Jaebum smiled reassuringly "of course he will. He loves you. Now why don't you explain what you planned again?"

"a picnic in the woods. Yugyeom and BamBam helped set everything up. Jinyoung made food. While we're gone you guys have to set up everything here. Youngjae knows what to do."

Jaebum pushed Jackson out the door "get out. We've got this."

Jackson refused to tell Mark where he was talking him. The older male kept asking hopeful that Jackson would crack and tell him. He was starting to wonder if everybody really forgot his birthday. He wasn't gonna bring it up to avoid conflict. 

"Jackson where are you taking me?" Mark pouted asking for the twelfth time.

Jackson smiled not looking away from the road "it's a surprise. Stop asking just enjoy the ride babe."

Jackson parked a couple feet away from the picnic Yugyeom and BamBam had set up for him. You couldn't see it if you didn't already know it was there.

Once they were out of the car Jackson asked "Markie pooh can you close your eyes for me?"

Mark whined "Jackson."

"c'mon please? I have a surprise for you."

Mark closed his eyes only after Jackson held both hands. "if you kill me I swear I'll haunt you forever." Jackson giggled.

Jackson held Mark by his waist as he lead him to the picnic site. He really hoped Mark wasn't too bummed that they'd all been pretending to forget his birthday. 

"ok baby sit down very slowly. I'll help you."

Mark sat down slowly with Jackson behind him making sure he didn't fall. "what am I sitting on? It feels really soft. Is this?.... Jackson if you put my extra fluffy blanket in the woods I'll kill you."

Jackson said "open your eyes. And before you kill me I bought this blanket two weeks ago."

Mark opened his eyes and gasped softly as he saw the soft blue fluffy blanket and at least fifteen pillows. Was that a basket of food behind Jackson?

"Jacks what is this?"

Jackson smiled shyly "it's a picnic date. I uhh I thought you'd like it."

"baby I love it."

Mark leaned over to kiss Jackson. "how'd you do this? You were home all day."

"Yugyeom and BamBam set this up for me. Jinyoung made the food I helped as much as he'd let me." 

Mark crawled into Jackson's lap his voice low and full of lust "would you be mad if I said I wasn't hungry?"

Jackson looked at his tiny boyfriend watching his eyes darken "you want something else baby?"

Mark hummed and rocked his hips against Jackson's simply stating "you."

"out here in the middle of the woods?"

Mark nodded seriously "nobody can see and if somebody does come we have these blankets and pillows. Please Jackson? I need this."

Jackson looked around then said "we don't have lube baby."

Mark giggled "Jaebum keeps some in the glove box. Youngjae gave me condoms so its less messy as he said."

Jackson said "ok baby whatever you want." 

Mark giggled happily kissing Jackson repeatedly "I love you so much Jacky."

Jackson looked around nervously "I love you too baby."

Mark smiled "don't be nervous babe this will be fun I promise."

Jackson is soft touches and gentle fingers as he undresses Mark slowly. Kissing each new piece of skin that's revealed. He loves all the little whines Mark tires to hold in. The older boy can never actually hold them in when Jackson's lips are on his body. 

"Mark baby you're beautiful." Jackson softly muttered against Mark's stomach. 

Mark whines loudly as Jackson nips at his thighs "Jackson."

"I got you baby." 

Jackson ran back to the car to get lube and condoms. He dropped them when he came back and saw Mark slowly stroking his hardening cock.

"couldn't wait Markie?"

Mark shook his head while letting out soft moans. Jackson kissed him and lubed up his fingers. Mark gasped as Jackson slowly worked one thick finger into him.

"Jacks 'nother one please."

Jackson smiled when he worked a second finger into Mark. He took his time stretching Mark open. He didn't wanna hurt his baby in any way.

Mark whined prettily "Jackson."

"yes baby?"

"three." Is all Mark says before he moans loudly.

Jackson pulls his fingers out completely chuckling lightly at Mark's whining. He eases three lubed up fingers back into his whining boyfriend.

Mark groans gripping on to the fluffy blanket "ah there Jacky there." 

Jackson smiles and tries to find Mark's prostate again. Mark whined as Jackson pulled his fingers out once again. 

"Jackson."

Jackson smiled down at Mark as he took his clothes off and put a condom on.

"you ready Markie?" He asked as he lubed himself up.

Mark didn't answer verbally he only opened his legs wider and smiled at Jackson who gently entered him. Jackson didn't move for a minute or so letting him adjust. Mark stilled once the younger man started thrusting slow yet powerful.

"you ok baby?" Jackson grunted out.

Mark whined out a yes while rolling his hips trying to meet Jackson's thrusts. Jackson slowed down teasing Mark with barely there rolls of his hips.

Mark pouted at him.

"something wrong?" The younger asked smirking.

Mark smiled and whispered "fuck me Jacky. Fuck me like you mean it."

Jackson kissed him sweetly before he slammed his hips against Mark's causing him to scream out in pleasure. He kept up this brutal pace for what seemed like hours until he stilled and nervously said "baby I think somebody's coming."

Mark whined "if you stop I'll fucking kill you." 

Jackson smiled at Mark's attempt at being threatening and wrapped the fluffy blanket around them thrusting harder "can you keep quiet for me?"

Mark bit his lip nodding as Jackson gave a rather hard deep thrust. His thrusts became more powerful as he was trying to make Mark get loud.

Mark stayed quiet letting out barely there squeaks and yelps when Jackson hit his prostate. 

"nobody's coming. Let me. Fuck let me ride you." Mark stuttered out. 

Jackson slowly pulled out smiling as Mark whined at the feeling of being empty. He pushed Jackson back and untangled them from the blanket.

Jackson chuckled "c'mon baby."

Mark smiled down at Jackson as he crawled up his legs kissing random spots.

Jackson held on to Mark's thighs as he dropped down onto his waiting cock.

Mark moaned out happily as he gyrated his hips against Jackson's.

"you close baby?"

Mark nodded and rode Jackson faster.

Jackson helped by holding onto Mark and thrusting up harder nailing his prostate dead on.

Mark groaned and started stroking his neglected cock "Jackson."

Jackson slammed his hips up hard as he could repeatedly "let go baby."

Mark moaned prettily before screaming Jackson's name as he came on their stomachs.

Jackson came soon after.

Mark smiled "see told you it'd be fun?" 

"we're gonna have to burn this blanket."

Mark hummed and poured some water on a corner of the blanket to wipe the cum off their body's.

"you wanna eat or go home?"

Mark put his clothes back on "lets eat burn the blanket then go home."

Jackson got dressed. They ate away from the blanket.

Mark screamed gleefully as they burned the blanket.

"Wait the pillows are clean we can keep them!"

Jackson smiled "we don't really need fifteen fluffy pillows."

Mark pouted and Jackson went and grabbed the pillows taking them back to the car.

Once they got back home Jaebum was waiting for them said "I take it the date went well."

Mark smiled "I got fifteen new fluffy pillows."

Jackson Jaebum and the rest of the boys screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK!" As a banner fell saying the same. Youngjae held a cake that read happy birthday Markie pooh. Yugyeom and BamBam threw glitter at Mark as the older man cried.

Jinyoung asked "why are you crying?"

Mark smiled "I thought you guys forgot my birthday. Yugy and Bam ignored me all morning. Youngjae took Coco on a walk without me. Jaebum didn't talk to me at all and you drank my coffee."

Jinyoung asked "did you really think we'd forget your birthday Mark?"

He nodded wiping his face while getting pulled into a hug by Yugyeom. 

BamBam said "if you're still sad I just want you to know this was all Jackson's idea."

Jackson pushed BamBam "thanks Bam."

"You're welcome."

Youngjae set the cake down and said "I didn't take Coco on a walk. I ummm was getting Milo."

Mark asked "Milo? Who's Milo?"

Yugyeom smiled and picked up the small puppy "this little guy. We decided you need another dog."

BamBam added "we made sure he wasn't older than Coco."

Mark smiled happily and hugged the three youngest boys. Jaebum said "me and Jinyoung will take you out for meat this weekend. Eat your cake before Jackson does."

Jinyoung lit the candles and they sang happy birthday. Mark blew out the candles and started cutting the cake. He didn't see Jackson sneak a piece until it was too late. Jackson laughed loudly as he smeared cake and frosting all over his boyfriend's face "happy birthday baby." 

Mark wiped his eyes and nose promptly putting the frosting and cake on Jackson before telling the other boys to help them selves. Jackson pulled Mark into his lap to feed him cake once BamBam noticed he loudly said ewwww to which Mark threw a big chunk of cake at his face. He laughed happily as BamBam whined about how hard it is to get frosting out of hair. 

Mark started the day sad and feeling unloved but he wouldn't change anything about this day. He loves his friends and boyfriend. They love him back and that's he needs in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic.


End file.
